Regrets
by Huff The Puff
Summary: Hello, I'm Fred Weasley. And this is how my life ended.  This is a Fred Weasley fanfiction in which he comes to realize his most painful regrets towards the end of his accomplished life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Trade Mark of it. You have my word, or do you want an Unbreakable Vow to go with it?**

**Huff here,**

**Just bringing you A nice/very sad story about Freddie.**

**But this is what I think happened when he died,**

Hi, I'm Fred Weasley. I have vivid red hair, I have a twin George Weasley who looks exactly identical to me, and we both enjoy pranking others. When we got older we opened a Joke Shop that was a huge success! George and I were wizards and attended the school Hogwarts where we learned magic. We were the school bad boys. I felt amazingly happy at Hogwarts. I guess that's where my life started. But it's also where it ended. Okay so I guess you're probably wondering how I died right? Well the story goes like this:

"Haha, Percy! Your going to fight along side your little brother are you?" I laughed, I then flicked my wand and a Death Eater fell backwards onto the floor. Percy was my older brother, he spent a whole lot of my life being a prat, but he made up for it. He made up for it by fighting along side me to defeat Snake Face. My younger brother Ron, his best friend Harry Potter and his other best friend Hermione Granger came charging into the hall where Percy and I were yelling curses and hexes.

"Hello Ron." I looked at him for a fraction of a second, smiling broadly. He looked more or less just like me. He had the same flaming red hair and the freckles. We didn't share the same eyes or build though. Ron was tall and lanky, where as I was short and stocky. I had dark brown eyes, like Hermione's, whereas Ron had bright blue. Harry was practically a brother to me; I'd known him since he was a one year old. At least, I'd heard his story. See Harry was the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, he'd defeated the villain who we were fighting for that day when he was a baby, now he had to do it again. He had jet black hair, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and moon shaped glasses. While we're describing people I might as well do Hermione. I had first met her at Hogwarts six years ago I believe; at first she was just a cute little first year, with bushy brown hair, dark eyes and a thirst for knowledge. When she got older my opinion changed of her just dramatically. She was no longer the cute first year, she was seriously beautiful. Anyway, on with the story.

The Trio joined in with the fight. Jets of light flew everywhere! It was like the firework show George and I had done in our last year at Hogwarts, to annoy that blasted old toad Umbridge. I took on a new hooded Death Eater while Percy kept on fighting his own, though he backed off fast and his hood slipped so we saw a high forehead and streaked hair.

"Hello Minister!" Percy yelled at his boss, he sent a neat jinx at him so he dropped his wand. "Did I mention I'm resigning?" He bellowed.

"Your joking Perce!" I yelled, my eyes coming off of the Death Eater I was duelling for a split second, "You are actually joking Perce! I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"Those were the last words I ever spoke. The last thing I remember was the air exploding and a massive thump against my head. Then it all went dark. I was dead.

So, you now know how I died. Well, this is what happened… once I was dead. I landed in a room. A plain white room.

Wait, this room wasn't plain white. When I landed in it from the ceiling it was plain white from the aftermath of falling onto a rock hard floor. I was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, just out side George and I's joke shop. The windows were still sparkling, with the U-KNOW-POO poster still up. I smiled to myself.

"Hello?" I yelled, my voice echoing.

"Mr. Weasley, please come here" A voice called back. It was a curt voice that I had never heard before. The voice felt trusting though, so I walked towards the it. A man with short white hair and a long white suit spun around to face me.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around.

"What does it look like?" The man replied simply.

"Diagon Alley. Why does it look like Diagon Alley?"

"Fred, you're in a limbo between life and death, that wall killed you," A slight tear ran down my cheek. "This is the limbo between two different worlds for you. Between the world of laughter and light heartedness and a cold serious world. Don't be upset young man. Death is only the beginning. You've had a good life, you made people laugh, you've fought bravely and you died a hero. But we must talk before you can continue your journey."

"What do I have to do?" I raised, trying to keep the brave face Dad had taught me when I was a child.

"You have to list your Regrets of your former life. You do not have to tell me anything, you can either think about it in your head, or write them down." The man smiled.

"Ill…Ill think of them thanks."

So, these are my Regrets.

I regret never hugging Mum and Dad good bye. I would never get to hear their comforting words again, not even their voices.

I regret never seeing Charlie my older brother again, I would never see if he even survived the war. I would never even know if he married some lucky girl and had kids.

I regret not being there to tease Bill my other brother, about marrying a Veela. That was a great way to pass the time… I guess, now that I'm dead, there is no time to pass.

I regret not saying sorry to Percy even though he was a Royal Prat. He would probably always think I hated him.

I regret not wishing Harry good luck for the final Show Down. He would never know how much I hoped he and Ginny would be happy together. Maybe one day they would have children.

I regret never holding my precious little sister Ginny's hand again. She would need someone to protect her now that I was gone. I suppose Harry would take care of that.

I Regret not being able to see Ron, to tell him what a great job he did during his Hogwarts years, did better things than I ever did, helping Harry fight Voldemort. Because as much as I would like to believe I could, I wasn't sure I would have had the courage Ron had to fight Voldemort year after year with Harry and Hermione.

I regret never telling my twin George that I loved him one last time. I know it sounds cheesy, but we never really said it to each other. I loved him. He was my Partner in Crime, my best friend, my brother. He was always there for me, and now, I would never see him again. I wouldn't hear him howl with laughter at some forgotten joke again, never see him smile broadly at the mention of a prank, never see the glint in his eyes when he gets a plan.

And now my last Regret.

I regret never telling Hermione I loved her.

Only George knew, and a part me hoped he would one day break the news that I was head over heels for her. I know I should have told her years ago, but I was scared. I was scared of rejection that I was sure would come. I knew she fancied Ron, so who was I to stand in the way? I hadn't even talked to her that much since we met. So of course she would never feel the same way about me, I'd thought she might fancy me a bit in her fourth year, everything pointed towards it. I felt her eyes on the back of my head all the time, and caught her staring a few times too. Whenever I talked to her that year she would stutter like mad, and then blush. It was seriously frustrating that I couldn't read her mind and know what she was thinking.

I had thought that she liked me, but I had turned out to be wrong, so wrong. I was going to tell her over summer, and I had it all planned out, and then with one overheard conversation my plans had gone spiralling away. I had walked past my parent's room and heard something that made me freeze.

"She likes him; it's so blindingly obvious Arthur. Think about it. Grand-babies and she'll be part of the family." My Mum's voice came out of the room. Were they talking about Hermione and I? So she really did like me?

"Calm down Molly. We don't know that for sure. And even if she does like him, it's much too early to be thinking about grandchildren."

"I know, but her and Ron make such a cute couple…"

Hermione and Ron? So even Mum and Dad didn't think Hermione and I were meant to be. I didn't even believe that she liked him at first so I watched her a bit more intently when I saw her again. It was painfully obvious that she fancied him. I saw her eyes follow him whenever he was around, how she got so worried when he got hurt, and no mistaken blush that crept over her face when he smiled at her. I was ready to be sick. I had been so close to making a complete and utter fool of myself. She didn't watch me anymore, I should have noticed that. Maybe she had had a little girls crush on me in the school year but it was nothing compared to _my_ feelings about her. But whatever it was, it was gone. Sadly, how much I tried, my feelings for her wouldn't go away. They were too strong. I even tried to ignore it, to pretend I didn't fancy her. But even I couldn't ignore that rush of joy when she smiled at me, just me. That blinding anger I was consumed by whenever she cried. That overwhelming need to hug her, to tell her what she meant to me. I couldn't deny the fact that I watched her every moment I got, that it was her catching me staring, instead of the other way around. It was me that had fallen for her. I had fallen completely and irrevocably in love with Hermione Granger.

So yes, if there was anything I regretted more was the fact I had never told her I loved her. That she was my everything, the one I wanted to grow old with. But I was dead now. Maybe it was for the best that she never found out, so she wouldn't grieve of what could have been. I hoped against hope George would keep his mouth shut. Since we're twins, I guess he probably knew not to say anything. Yet I couldn't stop that selfish desire to want her to grieve, if only to know that she cared enough to grieve. I would love her for eternity. Who knows, maybe one day far into the future when she joins me in whatever peaceful oblivion I am headed to, maybe we could be together. Maybe I would get another chance to tell her what she meant to me. But for now knowing that she is alive and safe was enough for me. Yes, death didn't hurt, but regrets certainly did.

So, those are my Regrets. My final thoughts were of those I loved and cherished.

So when you die, don't worry about the pain of death. Worry about the old man who will make you relive your past and your misgivings.

I guess some of you are wondering what happened after I did the task?

"Done." I muttered, tears falling onto the cobbled floor from my freckled face.

"What Regrets pained you the most?" He asked.

"My twin brother's and… the girl I love."

"Don't worry Fred. It'll get easier as time goes on. Come on." The old man walked past me. I followed him. I suddenly noticed I was wearing a white suit identical to the man's. All the blood and sweat had left my hair and face so that I looked immaculate.

"Where are we going?" I asked, pleading with my voice not to crack.

"You're boarding your train." And sure enough, a scarlet steam engine came into sight at the end of the Alley. It looked just like the Hogwarts Express.

"Where is the train taking me?"

"On." The man pushed open the doors and shuffled me on.

"Wait!" I yelled. The man looked up at me. "When my family and friends die…Will I see them again?"

"Do you want to see them again?" The man asked.

"I would do anything to see them again."

"Well then hold in there." The man smiled and waved. The train departed and I was simply riding for all eternity just waiting for those I loved to catch up with me.

**The reason it looks like Diagon Alley is for one reason.**

**JKR was asked "Why when Harry died did it look like Kings Cross?"  
>I don't have the exact quote but she said something like:<strong>

**"It is because Harry was in a limbo between Life and Death, two different world, and to Harry, that sort of represents two different world of Magic and Muggle. Kings Cross is like the limbo you might say for Harry, the entrance to the wizarding world. So that is why Harry goes there."**

**So thats what I did with Fred, but since he didn't grow up with Muggles, its a different two worlds. Laughter and Seriousness.**

**I hope you enjoyed it **

**-Huff**


End file.
